Instinct
by Blueberrium
Summary: A collection of short stories from yours truly from the perspective of some of the various creatures from The Ark! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 - Phiomia

Alright... first chapter here we go. Tell me if I screw up. I usually put these out fast, though I'm not the best writer. Don't hate, It's how I roll.

Also disclaimer: I don't own ark or nothin

Food, I think to myself. I need food, food to live. Wandering around in this green is bound to find me food. I've been Traveling with the others. There is Great Tusk, our leader. There are others, but only the best of us get a title. With them there are perks, but they usually find the food before I. I have trouble finding the food. They all have better searchers than I do. If I can't even get to the food, then the others will first. I will perish. Doubting myself again. If the others can do it it, so I can too. My searcher starts to wiggle. Food? Yes! Unmistakeable! Haven't eaten for a few ticks of the Great Shiner. So hungry. I shuffle my searcher into the brown below. A strong smell. Smells very tasty. Tasty is good. Rooting, Rooting. As the smell grows, so does my exitedness. My searcher bumps something. Rotting wood. The smell comes from inside. With my tusks I rip away the tree skin. Orange. Strong smell. I know this. A green-decomposer. They wait for the green to perish, then appear on them. Some have even infected crawlies. They are crunchy. I'm thinking too much. As soon as I snap out of my pondering, I immediately start devouring the decomposers. Sweet. Sour. Savory. The flavors melt around me...

Dark. Blinded. Run. Panic. Too much. I notice the tree, but...

 _Thud._

Waking. Alive. Tired. Too many emotions to think about. Processing.

Wait

They are gone... they have been gone. Strayed. Blinded by hunger. Panic. Fear. Grief. Yet I can show no emotion. Wait a second... _scent?_ I know that scent. It is the smell of the Great Tusk! Following. It now occurs to me that the Great Shiner has almost fallen. Not much time. I follow, follow, follow more. He is here, somewhere. As I follow the scent, it leads down a pathway. A natural path, seems wore away by the blue over time. The smell is stronger as I turn my searcher in that direction. I follow, he is here. Ticks pass as I follow, and soon the smell is the strongest. Dusk hits. It doesn't matter, I found our leader!

Or what was left of him, for that fact

I cannot comprehend. Nothing could defeat Great Tusk. The smell. It is not all of him. It was his signature. A single, chipped, bloody tusk. Then I see it. A singular, gray, _breathing_ mound. Next to the tusk. Wait a second. Darkfall has come. _It_ starts to move. Frozen. Fear. A mass of flesh, feather and scales rises up, eyes closed. I've never been so afraid in my life. Yet I cannot show emotion. The next sight was _bone chilling. As_ IT opened its eyes, two blazing, bright orange orbs were piercing through me. Then it comes back to me. Nightmare. The Nightmare rears back letting out a screeching roar. I feel my legs pounding under me without thought, away from the incoming threat. Threat is bad. Bad means hurt. Hurt means weak. Weak means death. Life or death. Faster, Faster. The thought echoes about my head. Keep going. I see the sand. Sand means friends. Friends mean safety. I hear the horrifying, maniacal laughter of the Nightmare. I decide to stop, yet I don't know why. Tired. That must be.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The Nightmare approaches. Jaws. Flesh ripped. Hoisted in the air by its mighty maw. Wailing in pain. Death. It comes. Final moments. I feel as though I can hear it cackle...

 _"Don't worry. This will only sting for a second."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Megalosaurus

4 follows and a fav on my first chapter? Jesus Christ that's sooo many more than I thought I'd get, to be honest. Thanks for the support! I'll try to update more regularly. Any reviews and requests for what to write are appreciated. Just throwing this out there, I only write on my phone for some reason, and revise on PC. Sorry for the hold up, reading time!

* * *

A simple kill, as with all the Runts that make their way over here. Foolish creatures with even worse speed. Easy prey, packed with meat. I suppose the carcass will supply me and the rest of those.. screeching things that I share a residence with. However, I shall consume some of this kill before it eventually gets ravaged.

The taste of fresh meat and blood is anything any predator wants, and it just so happens this is the exact sensation. I may have eaten too much at the time, because I can already feel a tad sluggish. Best to return to the cave. Nothing has interrupted my feeding, which is always lucky and should not be taken for granted. Best to be on guard.

Walking back, I feel as though I may actually return without hassle.

Well. Just my luck, the Night Shiners have shown up on the way. I do not think they have ill intentions, but there are 6 pairs of glowing eyes watching my kill. Just to be sure, I rip off one of the runt's legs and tossed it behind me. As soon as i threw it, all 6 rush the leg and started to rip flesh off. Savages.

I make it back as soon as the path has begun to illuminate, and rays of light start shining through the trees. I wish I could've made it back sooner, but instead the fatigue held me back. The cold, insulated interior of the cave was a nice change from the humid warmth outside. First, I must leave this carcass for the scavengers. Their survival is important, for when food is scarce on the outside.

Interesting. It seems as though the scavengers have barely touched the carcass. But what is it that is keeping them fed? Perhaps a dead tooth-face, but an aquatic predator with its size couldn't be brought down by a thing in this cave. I must investigate.

As suspected, a dead tooth-face lay in the small patch of bushes. The Climbers feeding off it ran as i approached, yet scavengers are lacking in numbers. I passed a singular stinger on the way. Seems unlikely this was from natural cause. Further investigation will be needed

 _*Pew*_

Wait, what was tha-

Ow.

What is this strange feeling? A slight wince of pain, needless to say. But it feels... tiring. Turning to the direction of the noise I see a creature that ive never seen before,covered in seemingly hard plating holding a metallic object of sorts. I begin my inspection at the apparent threat. The rod makes a similar noise, so does it mean its going t-

OW.

Another hit, this on below my eye. I let out a threatening roar at the small creature, and it proceeded to line up another shot with its object. So thats how this is going to be. I take a simple route if attack, a disorienting roaring charge followed up by a swift bite. The creature almost instantaneously put away its metal rod and out came a barrier of wood, right in front of me to block my attack. This is going to be tough. This creature is

crafty, but is no match for m-

Ow.

 _(A few.. no. Not even 45 seconds later)_

I feel more sluggish than ever. Even with my strongest attack, the creature is unrelenting in its assault Taking a step back, I let out an exhausted roar at the creature. It briefly pulls out a small wooden ring, puts it away and aims another shot. Whatever it is in that rod is cauisng diziness and fatigue. The lack of sleep due to this fight is making me very...

Tired.

(Later that day...)

 _XxDino_SlayerxX tamed a Megalosaurus - Lvl 120!_

Waking up, I feel refreshed. The creature, no, my master, had placed something upon my back, then got on top as well. Some sort of connection controlled my movements, making me attack even faster than before. I felt at one with it, even as little as ive known it. It even keeps me a fresh supply of meat in.. somewhere. Together, master and I can conquer insurmountable odds. I can just feel it.

But first, I need a nap.

* * *

Anyone got tips for fight scene writing? Pm me if you have any more knowledge than I do!


	3. Chapter 3 - Giganotosaurus

Its me again! Suprise Suprise! Decided to follow the suggestion of Firedragon99, thanks for that by the way. Now this chapter i'm not the most sure about, as the use of first person conflicts later in the story. Also changed up the "format" a little bit. Shot in the dark there too, so tell me if you guys like it or not. See you later!

* * *

 _Species - Gigantotosaurus Furiosa_

 _"Furious Giant Lizard of the South"_

 _Rare sighting, resides on The Island's peaks._

 _Tempermant - Extremely Hostile. Retreat on sight._

 _Log 1:_

 _11:45_

 _Caution - Giganotosaurus spotted near Far's Peak. Movement and actions will be closely monitored to ensure safety._

 _—_

Another beautiful day to go out for a walk. Wonder if I can make any new friends today?

Oh, who am I kidding.

Nothing ever wants to be friends with me! I always go up to them and give them a friendly little shout, but they always seem to just run the other way! Am I that scary or something? Couldn't be! Well, the birdies seem to have fun playing with the little kitties, and they like to play rough some times. One of them usually takes a long nap after they finish playing. Maybe I can try that too! I just need to find someone to play with. Maybe if I head down to the river, I can find a new friend!

 _A little later..._

Theres so many things down here! I should come here more often.

Wow! Mini Birdies! And Honkers too! It really does look fun around here. Wait, Is that..

It is! Some silly-necks! I love silly-necks! They like to stomp around and make funny noises too! They never like to see me around though. Maybe I shoukd try an even more friendly and playful approach, and maybe they'll want to be my friends!

—

That was a lot of fun! Me and one of the silly-necks spent lots of time playing with eachother. Shame its other friends decided to go elsewhere instead, they couldve had lots of fun! Well, it turned out Silly-neck played rough too! It did hurt a little, especially when silly-neck hit me with its tail and stepped on my feet. I decided to play a little rougher too, and gave it some friendly little nips. It got really tired after a few more times, and fell right on over. What a silly you are, silly-neck! Yet after all that playing, I'm feeling a little hungry.

 _Why would anything waste such a perfect fresh kill?_

Im sure it wont mind if I take eat, well, just a little bit of it...

 _I cannot control myself. The taste of fresh blood and flesh makes my hunger insatiable. I must eat. I must not stop. I must. I MUST._

Well, I guess the silly-neck won't need.. most of it? I think they can grow tails back.. and the stuff inside them, and their sides..

No need to dilly-dally! I should find more friends to play with, that was fun!

* * *

 _Log 2:_

15:23

This is.. disturbing, to say the least. The sight of a Giganotosaurus is frightening enough on its own, yet this is the first recored instance of one being in its (possibly) enraged state for an extended period of time. To further elaborate, It's been slaughtering and ravenously consuming anything in the surrounding area. Further observation will be necessary.

17:08

Instead of obsevation, I've decided to bring a fireteam in to rid the area of the thing. Rage or un-unrage, what could possibly survive a barrage of bullets? Stocked up a quetzalcoatlus with loads of firepower. Is this a good idea... with a positive outcome? Well, sure, its all cool and fancy to see a giga with this behavior, but safety is another concern. Hmm.

I've decided. I'll check back after we gun this thing down to a bloody pulp.

* * *

What's that? Thats a really big birdie! And lots of friends on it too! I wonder if it..

-mental dino gasp-

They must have a really big surprise for me with that giant birdie! Now that they're closer, they have alot of big shiny fun looking things too! I can't wait! I wish I could go up there..

—

"Hey, uh, guys?" Asked the quetzal's pilot.

"What now, Haynes.." groaned a few other voices, clearly tired of him from the long, slow ride.

"The quetzal looks a bit tired, y'know, after such a long flight. I think we should land for a seco-"

"Are you serious?" A man stepped forward, interrupting Haynes. "We were deployed to cull that bloody giga at Far's Peak! Take a guess where we are now?"

"Smith, to be frank, I have no idea." Haynes casually replied.

"Far's Peak you bloody idiot!" Smith shouted. "You're going to get us all ripped into pieces!" Lots of muttering from around the platform followed, yet Haynes seemed unphased by his idiocy.

"Welp."

More groans and muttering followed as the quetzal descended to the ground.

—

Yay, its on the ground now, too! I'm gonna go give them a suprise, just like they're giving me one too! But what should I do...

Oh, I know! I can jump out if the trees and scare them really bad! But I might scare them too bad, and not get my surprise. Oh well. I'll do it anyways!

Here we go!

—

"The bloody thing's here! We gotta get off the ground ASAP!" Smith shouted to Haynes.

"Nah, lets shoot it." said Haynes, then everyone, save for Smith, promptly started to unload all the bullets they could find into their impending doom.

"...We're going to die here." muttered Smith.

H-Hey, thats not a very, ow, nice thing t-to do..

"Hey! Stop! Have you ever thought of how the hell these things behave!" Smith shouted, but it was in vain.

Stop!

"The more pain it's in the angrier the bloke gets!" The fire continued.

P-please!

"You idiots! Stop firing the damn guns and let's get the hell outta h-"

I said _STOP_.

"Haynes! Pull up!" Yelled Smith. "Haynes!" He turned around, only to see an unconcious Haynes at the reigns. "I knew he was the wrong flyer to bring us to a Giganoto," Haynes said under his breath. "Damn it. Damn it all! I'm gone!"

 _You have NO idea what hell is about to be brought upon you._

 _Lets take care of the turkey first. A quick bite should do the trick. Trying to get away? I dont think so._

 _Ah, look at the beautiful red geyser. Truly a sight to see._

 _Now, what other worms are there to take care of?_

 _Oh, you wanted to see how sharp my teeth were? Here you go~_

 _You want to join in? Ah, come on, there's plenty of room._

 _Mind if I play a little game? Its called "How Far Can I Make You Fly with My Tail"? Oh, sorry, I crushed you instead._

 _—_

 _Oh, It seems they're all dead. Pity. At least now I can savor the moment of watching the wonderful aftermath of their sad attempt at getting rid of me._

Oh well! I guess I showed those bullies a lesson. Thats what you get for being big-meanie-pants!

Well, all that lesson teaching made me tired. May as well leave and get some sleep...


End file.
